Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical test tubes and more specifically it relates to a test tube retention system for facilitating an efficient and sterile lumbar puncture procedure.
A xe2x80x9clumbar puncturexe2x80x9d is an invasive diagnostic test, in which cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) is extracted for examination, and pressure of the spinal column is measured. The CSF is generally used to diagnose, or rule out such things as: primary or metastatic brain or spinal cord neoplasm, cerebral hemorrhage, meningitis, encephalitis, degenerative brain disease, autoimmune diseases of the central nervous system, demyelinating disorders (such as MS), neurosyphilis. The CSF that is withdrawn is evaluated for color, blood, cells, bacteria, malignant cells, glucose, protein, chloride, lactic dehydrogenase, lactic acid, and glutamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lumbar puncture procedure involves inserting a spinal needle into a patient""s back thereby allowing CSF to pass through the needle into four test tubes in a specific order for proper testing. While a first test tube is being filled under the spinal needle, the physician grasps a second test tube with their free hand. Once the first test tube is filled, the first test tube is removed from underneath the spinal needle and the second test tube is then positioned beneath the spinal needle. The physician then caps and places the first test tube into a tray then grasps a third test tube. Once the second test tube is filled, the second test tube is removed from underneath the spinal needle and the third test tube is then positioned beneath the spinal needle. The physician then caps and places the second test tube into the tray then grasps a fourth test tube. Once the third test tube is filled, the third test tube is removed from underneath the spinal needle and the fourth test tube is then positioned beneath the spinal needle. The physician then caps and places the third test tube into the tray. Once the fourth test tube is filled, the fourth test tube is removed from underneath the spinal needle and then placed within the tray. The test tubes are then labeled and sent to their respective laboratories. For example, the first test tube and the third test tube typically are transferred to the hematology laboratory where cell counts are performed. The second test tube is typically transferred to the chemistries laboratory where glucose and protein are measured. The fourth test tube is typically transferred to a microbiology lab for gram stain and culture. The test tubes are typically placed within a plastic bag after the lumbar puncture procedure and then delivered to the lab. Another method of performing the lumbar puncture is for the physician to hand each test tube to an assistant who then caps and places the respective tube within the tray.
The main problem with conventional lumbar puncture tools and procedures is that they are relatively cumbersome requiring the physician to handle a plurality of test tubes while simultaneously retaining the spinal needle in place so as not to lose the position in the spinal canal. Patients that are unwilling or unable to cooperate with the physician simply increase the difficulty of the lumbar puncture procedure. Another problem is that conventional lumbar puncture procedures require the physician to handle each test tube individually which is relatively inefficient. A further problem with conventional lumbar puncture procedures is that there is an increased risk of spillage and contamination. Another problem is that the significant number of movements the physician must perform increases the likelihood that the spinal needle will move out of position thereby jeopardizing the completion of the procedure by risking contamination of a specimen with blood or causing undue discomfort to the patient. Another problem is that during transportation of the test tubes to the lab within the plastic bag, the test tubes may be inverted or horizontal thereby possibly leaking the CSF from within.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,119 to Boyington; U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,928 to Anukwuem; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,850 to Mears; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,743 to Markin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,619 to Durand; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,524 to Enriquez; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,827 to Horner. However, none of these patents teach the structure and functionality of the present invention.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for facilitating an efficient and sterile lumbar puncture procedure. Conventional lumbar puncture procedures and devices do not promote efficient and sterile collection of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) from a patient.
In these respects, the test tube retention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating an efficient and sterile lumbar puncture procedure.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lumbar puncture tools and procedures now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new test tube retention system construction wherein the same can be utilized for facilitating an efficient and sterile lumbar puncture procedure.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new test tube retention system that has many of the advantages of the lumbar puncture tools and procedures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new test tube retention system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lumbar puncture tools and procedures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a retainer structure having a first clip member, a second clip member, a third clip member and a fourth clip member connected to one another in a straight manner. Each clip member has a front opening formed for receiving and releasing a test tube. A plurality of upper cross members and a plurality of lower cross members preferably extending between each of the clip members. A flange member preferably extends about the outer portion of the clip members for increasing the rigidity of the clip members with respect to one another. The flange member includes four front angled openings that correspond to each of the front openings within the clip members. The clip members preferably each have a tubular structure formed for snugly receiving the test tubes in a parallel manner to one another.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a test tube retention system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a test tube retention system for facilitating an efficient and sterile lumbar puncture procedure.
Another object is to provide a test tube retention system that reduces the likelihood of spillage or contamination of a specimen.
An additional object is to provide a test tube retention system that decreases the awkwardness in performing the lumbar puncture procedure.
A further object is to provide a test tube retention system that decreases the total number of steps and overall time required to perform a lumbar puncture procedure.
Another object is to provide a test tube retention system that reduces the likelihood that the spinal needle will be accidentally moved from the desired position.
A further object is to provide a test tube retention system that receives various sizes of test tubes.
Another object is to provide a test tube retention system that retains the test tubes within a straight line and the same height thereby allowing the tubes to be placed within the appropriate tray receptacle sites.
A further object is to provide a test tube retention system that allows for the transportation of the test tubes without the test tubes becoming inverted or horizontal thereby reducing the likelihood of spillage of CSF.
Another object is to provide a test tube retention system that is able to withstand standard sterilization procedures.
An additional object is to provide a test tube retention system that allows a physician to fill four test tubes all at once during a lumbar puncture.
A further object is to provide a test tube retention system that allows for individual test tubes to be removed and inserted.
Another object is to provide a test tube retention system that allows the physician to grasp and retain all four test tubes simultaneously during the lumbar puncture procedure.
A further object is to provide a test tube retention system that reduces the need for physician-assistant interaction thereby reducing the risk of spillage of CSF or contamination thereof.
Another object is to provide a test tube retention system that may be incorporated within conventional lumbar puncture procedures without requiring additional training for personnel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.